particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanjor
KRP ₭1,623,851,274,737 (4533) | gdp_capita = KRP ₭16,314 (4533)|HoS2title = High Lady/Lord Protector and Queen/King Regent|HoS2name = Reyna Rongstad-Priorssen-Ashé-Rivières}} Kanjor, officially known as the Kingdom of Kanjor (Canrillaise: Royaume de Kanjor) is a constitutional monarchy, situated on the southernmost peninsula of the continent of Seleya. It borders Rildanor to the north and Alduria to the west. Throughout history, Kanjor has experienced numerous different and opposing forms of governance. Officially, Kanjor is a component of the Canrillaise Empire, which is a supranational confederation of Canrillaise states which includes Lourenne and Rildanor currently. Etymology The nation currently named Kanjor has been known by a number of names, particularly it was called the Empire of Kanjor for an extended period. It was named after the ancient city of Kanjo, which served as the capital of the kingdom under the name of La Couronne. History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. It was not until the modern era have records survived in enough quality and quantity to accurately assess its history. It is because of this that the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjorien history is classified into five "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, Monarchical and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor were the Numineux who developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers, fishermen and traders in the Numineux Valley and along the Numineux coast. In 1137 BC, the Numineux civilisation suffered a major setback after being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within several decades, the Numineux Valley had fallen and the Numineux civilisation had almost collapsed. The Numineux fled to the Isle of La Tondelle and were not to return to the mainland in force for another three hundred years. After the settlement of the Isle, Numineux power grew considerably. By the middle of the 8th century BC, the Numineux, under Count Henri Munodi, returned to the mainland and reconquered much of the Numineux Valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush during the reconquest and a peace treaty by his successor halted Numineux expansion. From about the eighth to the first century B.C. a recognizable Kanjor began to develop in the following centuries as the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. During the First Empire, the Numineux lands changed considerably as the Empire grew and absorbed all of the mainland provinces and the Silliers areas of the Isle of La Tondelle. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. However, barbarian incursions and economic faltering eventually destroyed the empire. Once again, the nation fell into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It was not until 2326 that modern Kanjor, in its current shape, formed. Several weak governments, both fascist and communist, followed and failed to establish control over most of Kanjor, with demands for autonomy and federalism at an all time high. This chaos ended with the establishment of the current Kingdom of Kanjor in 4526. The Kingdom of Kanjor was restored in February, 4684 when the Royal Democratic Party ascended to power and restored Louis IV, House of Orléans-Vasser-DeChambeau to the throne and joined as a member state of the Canrillaise Empire. Geography Kanjor makes up the southernmost tip of Seleya. Two of its régions, Silliers and La Tondelle, are seperated from the mainland by the Silliers Channel and reside on the large Isle of la Tondelle. The mainland régions are Numineux, Oléri-des-Grâces and Martois. Government and politics Officially, the government of the Kingdom of Kanjor is a constitutional monarchy with the Canrillaise Emperor, Louis IV of House of Orléans-Vasser-DeChambeau as the head of state. While apart of the union state Kanjor maintains its own domestic and foreign affairs while coordinating with the Canrillaise states that are a component of the "Canrillaise Empire". In Kanjor, the Emperor of Canrillaise is represented by the High Lady/Lord Protector and Queen/King Regent, the ceremonial head of state of Kanjor. The High Lady/Lord Protector has many ceremonial duties of a head of state including the appointment of most officials, done in conjunction with the Prime Minister and serves as the role of Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Kanjor. The High Lady/Lord Protector represents the Kingdom of Kanjor to the supranational Canrillaise Empire. The primary source of political power in Kanjor is the Prime Minister of Kanjor officially the "Prime Minister of the Council of Ministers of the Kingdom of Kanjor" (Canrillaise: Premier Ministre du Conseil des Ministres) who is appointed by the National Assembly of Kanjor (Canrillaise: Assemblée Nationale) and must retain their confidence in order to continue to govern. The Council of Ministers is considered the cabinet of the Government of the Kingdom of Kanjor. The Prime Minister is the primary mover and shaker in the government of Kanjor and is responsible for a wide array of duties and powers, such as the day to day governance of Kanjor, the direction of policy and foreign affairs. Administrative divisions Kanjor is divided into five separate Regions (Canrillaise: Région). Each Region has an elected "President of the Regional Council" (Canrillaise: Président du Conseil Régional) with an elected Regional Council (Canrillaise: Conseil Régional). Regional Councils exercise legislative initiative in regional matters and preside over regional budgets. Beneath Regions are Departments, each Department has an elected "President of the Departmental Council" (Canrillaise: Président du Conseil Départemental) and an elected Departmental Council (Canrillaise: Conseil Départemental). Departments have authority over social welfare, local schooling, roads and highways, some transportation. Many government services are administered and managed at the region level of government. Beneath Departments are a Canrillaise specific sub-division known as a "arrondissement" which roughly translates to a city, or town or village. Arrondissements are provided over by Mayors. The Ministry of the Interior provides a parallel sub-division underneath regions. Each Department has a Prefecture, presided over by a Prefect who is the Ministry of the Interior's representative to the Department and is responsible for issuing licenses, management of police, the gendarmerie and firefighters, handling law and order and being the representative of the national government to the regions. Military The People's National Military Force of Kanjor (Canrillaise: L'Force National de Militaire Populaire) is the military force of the country. It is divided into three primary military branches, the People's National Army (Canrillaise: L'Armée Nationale Populaire), The People's National Navy (Canrillaise: L'Marine Nationale Populaire) and The People's National Air Force (Canrillaise: L'Armée Nationale de l'Air Populaire); and two non military branches, The People's National Guard (Canrillaise: Garde Nationale Populaire) and The People's National Militia (Canrillaise: Milice Nationale Populaire). State Navy Given the Kanjor's geographical location, its reliance on the sea and the Silliers Channel has made the Navy the largest professional branch of the Armed Forces. The Navy has approximately 230,000 active duty personnel with a further 200,000 in the Naval Guard (Canrillaise: Garde Naval) as reservists. It is considered the most well trained and equipped section of the Armed forces and because of this, its personnel consider themselves elite and the fighting spirit (esprit de corps) of the Navy is tremendously high. There is a special place in the Navy, and the hearts of the people of the Isle of La Tondelle, for the Navy Troops (Troupes de marine). Composing the land arm of the Navy, and having existed for over five hundred years, the soldiers of the Navy Troops are more likely than any other branch to be posted and serve in overseas or foreign locals. Because of their illustrious history and frequent overseas ventures, they consider themselves the elite of the elite ("élite de l'élite") of the entire Armed Forces. The marines are the only force trained in amphibious assault, conduct large-scale overseas peacekeeping missions and provide security at naval installations. Most importantly, however, they are the sole military protection on the Isle of La Tondelle; marines consider it dishonorable to allow any other military forces, especially the Army, onto the Isle. Air Force The People's National Air Force is the air force of Kanjor. It operates a variety of aircraft in defence and support roles, as well as providing support aircraft to the Army. Most of its aircraft are home-built, either of native design, or from modified foreign designs. Demographics The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Canrillaişe-Kanjorien (Canrillaişe-Kanjorien), which has retained its strong majority position through centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the Canrillaişe language with the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Canrillaişe-Kanjorien majority are descended from the migrants of the northwest the who came to modern Kanjor through the Numineux Valley into Kanjorien Numineux. While many Kanjoriennes are bilingual, Canrillaişe is the primary, and official, language of the nation. A basic ability to speak and understand the language is required in all Régions of Kanjor. In consequence, roughly 98% of the population can speak, read and write in Canrillaişe. Culture While Kanjor is a united nation-state it contains several rich, and diverse cultures. While the population remains almost exclusively Canrillaişe-Kanjorien the different régions of Kanjor developed their own unique cultures based upon the historical isolation of the different geographic locations of the country. These many cultural differences can be categorized into two groups: culture of the Mainland, and culture of the Isle of la Tondelle. Both of these groups contain many smaller and localized cultural traits, but it is possible to summarize each group's characteristics into a single but separate "culture" for both of these main regions. Arts Kanjor prides itself on a vibrant, progressive, and thriving art scene. Kanjorien architects, musicians, actors, opera dramatists, and artists are known throughout Terra for their abilities, uniqueness and creativity. The arts remain a vital part of Kanjorien society with the government, private patrons, and individual communities investing large sums of money to maintain its prominence and encourage its growth. Kanjor is often referred to as the "Cultural Centre of the Francophone world", and is regularly described as one of the most cultured nations in whole of Terra. The Kanjorien education system allows secondary education students to emphasize the various arts during their attendance after which they may attend one of the four major public universities dedicated solely to the Arts. Television Most Kanjoriens tend to watch a minimal amount of television and therefore the nation's original programming is not as common nor as sophisticated as many foreign programs. Because of this, Kanjor has only 15 major channels which are presented over the air and few places have access to cable programming. Film Despite its limited and unsophisticated television programming, the Kanjorien film industry is considered one of the best on the continent of Seleya. With four major studios Kanjor produces over 100 films a year, most of which are major productions with large budgets. Kanjorien films are known for their intellectual and emotional depth, although have sometimes struggled to compete in other markets due to their reputation as 'elitist'. Sport Rugby Rugby is the most popular sport in Kanjor but dominates mostly on the Isle of la Tondelle and is considered by many to be the the most culturally significant sport to come out of the nation. Kanjorien supports twenty-two professional teams who play for the highly-covetted Coupe de Kanjor trophy. The governing Fédération Kanjorien de Rugby has over 23 million registered players throughout the nation, from professional leagues to youth leagues. Football Football (soccer) is the second most popular sport in Kanjor but came relatively late to the nation; migrating with northern Seleyan sailors in the late 1800s. Kanjorien support twelve professional teams who play for the apply-named Trophée des Champions. The governing Association Kanjorienne de Football boasts more than 15 million players from throughout the nation. Cycling Cycling is a popular third major sport but is most popular on the Mainland, although it is still widely seen on the Isle of la Tondelle as well. Every year there is the Tour de Kanjor which is the biggest and most popular race in nation with an average of over 300 riders. Sailing If cycling is more common on the Mainlaind, than sailing is most common on the Isle. Both inshore and offshore yacht racing is populaor with the biggest competition being the Coupe de la chenal (Channel Race) which spans the entire Silliers Channel every three years. Economy Kanjor is one of the most prosperous nations in Seleya, and as such is highly regarded as one of the continent's leading nations in terms of economic development. All industries in Kanjor are state-owned and operated, and Kanjorien economics has a long history of regulation. While Kanjor's economic growth is slightly less than its neighbour Rildanor (3.8% to Rildanor's 4.9%), Kanjor's booming economy has allowed it to invest heavily in a well-funded welfare state, which accounts for over 40% of jobs in Kanjor. Unlike Rildanor, which has seen its heavy industry decline in favour of a prominent service sector, Kanjor's primary economic industry comes from its manufacturing and agricultural sectors. Education, healthcare and defence are also one of Kanjor's largest employers. Kanjor is notable by its commitment to full employment, which it has achieved for over half a century. The prominent "Nasbourg School" of Economics has dominated Kanjorien economic theory for decades, and has gone on to influence other nations' economic policies. It is known for its interventionist approach, which includes a staunch support of nationalisation, belief in restricting the effects of globalisation, and a commitment to immigration controls. Security Full article: Security Services of Kanjor As far as intelligence and secret services are concerned, the Kanjorian Interior Ministry, who is responsible for the national security, uses two major intelligence organisations, owned and lead by the government: * The [http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Service_de_S%C3%A9curit%C3%A9_de_Kanjor Direction de la Sécurité Interne] (Directory of Internal Security) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. * For intelligence and operations on foreign grounds, the Interior Ministry uses the Direction de la Sécurité Étrangère (Directory of Foreign Security) For police affairs, which are being handled by the Ministry of the Interior, Kanjor has the People's National Guard, the internal police force. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. It was then overhauled in 4693. The National Guard carries duties to maintain public order and investigate crime on the behalf of the national government. For the smooth flow of information between the security components, the Head of Government of Kanjor appoints the National Security Advisor, who heads the National Security Council.. Education Foundation for Young Kanjoriens Category:Countries Category:Kanjor Category:Seleya